Dance Ribbon Dance
by Asura Mori
Summary: Riku throws a crazy party where the characters of KH get together and do random things. But after a few hours of this, Org. XIII, who was thought to be dead, crashes the party gangster style. Completely OOC, plus random pairings. :3
1. Party Invites and Such

Yeah, I think we all know by now that I have no life… which is why I decided to come up with this series!!!!!! So, I was bored one day in class and just started writing and that's how this "story" came to be. So, I hope you guys like it. Here's DANCE RIBBON, DANCE!!!!! Enjoy.

Warning: There are hints at yaoi, but otherwise it's just cussing and so on. Oh, and kinda OOC behavior… like what Cloud does to DiZ… but hey, everybody loves OOCness once in a while… right?

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. That's pretty fair… right?

Part One: Party Invites and Such

By: Asura Mori

Riku: So, I'm throwing a party at my house and I was wondering if you and Kairi wanted to come?

Sora: Sure. I'll go. It's been a while since you're thrown a party.

Riku: Yeah… that would be because of… what happened LAST time…

Sora: Oh yeah… when your parents walked in to find the two of us… _pales_

Riku: _finishes from him reluctantly _Drunk on our asses and having sex on my bed… Yeah, that was embarrassing…

Sora: And your parents are letting you throw another party? Are they crazy, or just blind?

Riku: _shrugs _Hey, a party's a party. Plus, there won't be any alcoholic beverages this time around.

Sora: Ah, good ol' vodka, how I will miss you so…

Riku: Deal with it. Vodka was what got us in trouble LAST time. I am not getting drunk… and waking up to find my best friend lying next to me again. One time was enough to scar me for life.

Sora: _grimaces _Thanks for reminding me about the one thing about vodka that I don't like.

Riku: Getting away from that subject… could you please pass the news on to Kairi and the others? I have to finish setting stuff up for the party.

Sora: All right. Cya.

Riku: Yeah, cya.

_A few hours later, Sora, Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Namine, Wakka, Selphie, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Goofy, Donald, King Mickey, and DiZ stand outside Riku's house._

Kairi: Is this… a good idea?

Sora: What do you mean?

Kairi: Well, the last time Riku threw a party… _doesn't finish, thinking about what SHE did at the last party_

Sora: … Yeah… that's old history now. Nothing is gonna happen this time.

Everyone: _shudder as a chill goes down their spines_

Wakka: You just had to go and say something like that, didn't you.

Sora: What?

Wakka: "Nothing is gonna happen."

Cid: We are so fucked now.

DiZ: Maybe Sora's right. _Everybody turns to look at him incredulously _If we believe that nothing will happen, then nothing will happen. We just have to remain optimistic. (Asura: This coming from the biggest pessimist in the game, lol.)

Cloud: ……… _pushes DiZ, who flails his arms and falls on his butt, then starts rolling down a hill and hits every tree going down_

Leon: So much for THAT idea. _High-fives Cloud, who just grins_

Sora: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight… anyway, let's party!!!!!!!!

Everybody: YAY!!!! _All rush into Riku's house, ready to have fun_

To be continued…

A.M.- Yeah, I know it was short, but it was a great stopping place for me. Plus, I'm typing this up in my Career Connections class, so I have to be kinda sneaky. Lol. Anyway, what do you guys think so far? My friend Glitch thinks that the funniest part of this whole thing was when Cloud pushed DiZ down the hill. Sadly, I must agree. It was so out of character for Cloud, but it was just great. (laugh)

So, read and review please and tell me what you think. Give me some ideas. Party games, things you'd like to see, etc. Thanks for reading. Hope you have a good day.


	2. Trouble at Home

Wow, that last chapter was special... even for me. I think I have just written my first crack fic. I feel good now. The only sad part right now is that I miss my friends cause I had to move away from them... (Raith: nuuuuuuuuu...) (Glitch: WHAT WILL BECOME OF TWAIR!?) (Asura: ... dunno... BUT WE WILL CONQUER!!!!!!!!!) (Raith: ... What?) (Asura: Never mind...)

Anyways, here's the second crack-filled chapter of DANCE RIBBON DANCE!!!!!! Enjoy, cause I enjoyed writing it. Muhahahahahahahaha.

Warning: Hints of yaoi, yuri, OOCness, cussing, and so on.

Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters... kay?

Part Two: Trouble at Home

By: Asura Mori

_After DiZ's UNFORTUNATE accident, Sora, Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Namine, Wakka, Selphie, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey entered Riku's house..._

Riku: Welcome to my domain, muhahahahaha...

Sora: Um... Riku...? Why does your house look like something out of a Playboy magazine...?

Riku: Oh... I was bored. XD

_Everywhere the heroes looked, there were half-dressed men and woman. Most of them were just sitting on couches, looking lonely, while others were slipping up and down poles. Two of them were manning the bar and their "waiters" were walking around in bunny outfits, carrying trays with who-knew-what was on them. In reality, the room looked more like a scene from a rave, with tables sitting in the corners, glowsticks lying conviently on them._

Tidus: Dude... how much did all of this COST?

Riku: Trust me. You DON'T want to know.

Sora: (looks at him) And you're parents are... okay with this?

Riku: (looks away, a small smile on his face) About that... let's just say they're _conviently _out of town at the moment.

Sora: Meaning... they don't know.

Riku: Ah-heh...

Sora: Riku... (dangerous voice)

Riku: ANYWAY...

Tidus: Whoa! Did that chick just take off her top?! I think she just took off her top!!!

Wakka: Are you for reals?! (looks) OMFG!!! SHE'S GOT HUGE TITS!!!! (for some reason, Wakka is talking like he's black...)

Yuffie: (smacks the two of them upside the head) Perverts! You guys are so immature... ... OMG!!! IS THAT **BRAD PITT**?! IN A **MAN-THONG**?!?! (runs off, with Kairi, Namine, Selphie, and Aerith right on her tail)

Leon: Sheesh, girls are nuts. Although, they do have one thing going for them.

King Mickey (now known as K.M.): And that would be...?

Leon: They can be with a guy they like and nobody every says anything.

Riku, Sora, and K.M.: 0_o

Cid: (backs away from Leon) L-leon? Do you have something you want to tell us?

Leon: (thinks about it) No, not really. (turns to Cloud) Hey, you wanna go find a dark, secluded spot in this funhouse where nobody can hear you scream? All this talk of of guys in thongs is really making me... Anyway, let's go.

Cloud: (shrugs) All right. (follows Leon to-who-knows-where)

Sora: (watches them go, an odd expression on his face) Oooooookay then... I'm a little disturbed now. I mean... who knew?

Riku: That Cloud and Leon...?

Sora: Yeah, had THAT kind of... um...

Riku: Relationship...?

Sora: Yeah, I guess that's the word I'm looking for...

Riku: I mean, I never thought those two, of all people...

Sora: ... would be doing that kind of... _thing..._

Kairi: (shows up behind Riku) What kind of thing?

Riku and Sora: Nothing!

Riku to himself: Kairi must never find about those two. If she did...

Sora to self: She'd put it on YouTube. And she's much too innocent for that...

_Little did the two know about Kairi's experience with THAT._

FLASHBACK TO THE LAST PARTY

Namine: (giggles as she and Kairi head upstairs, drunk off her ass) Hey hey, Kairi! Guess what!

Kairi: (also drunk off her ass and leaning against Namine heavily) What?

Namine: (lifts up her dress and flashes Kairi) I GOT BOOBIES!!!!

Kairi: (hiccups and laughs) ME TOO!!! (flashes Namine)

Namine: (frowns and drops her dress, then grabs Kairi's breast) HEY! YOU HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN ME!!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

Kairi: (laughs) Cause I'm the original. You're my Nobody!

Namine: But... but... We're essentially the same people! How do I have smaller boobs than you if we're the same person?!

Kairi: Cause I'm cooler than you. And more sexy. (parades around with her dress still up)

Namine: Nu-uh! I'm cooler! (pushes Kairi down onto the floor) Because I'm so much better at pleasuring a boy! That's why Sora won't date you! He likes me better!

Kairi: (glares at her) You wanna test that theory? I bet you come before I do!

_And that's what started Kairi's experience with THAT._

END FLASHBACK

Kairi: (looks at the two boys in confusion, wondering what they're thinking about, then shrugs)

Riku: A-anyway... You guys should go and enjoy the party. The hook-- I mean the strippers are only here for tonight, so have at 'em!

Sora: (looks at him after everybody else has gone) You were gonna say hookers.

Riku: Um....

Sora: You hired hookers!? Riku! We're underage!

Riku: And what about the last party, huh? You were all for it when we were just drinking!

Sora: This is different! This is prostitution!

Riku: No it's not! We have adults with us!

Sora: What's that supposed to mean?! The only adults are currently... (both look over to where Leon and Cloud went, then fall silent)

Riku: Riiiiiight... we don't really have adults supervising... do we...

Sora: (twitches) No... we don't... Besides... I think they're doing a little prostitution themselves...

OVER AT CLOUD AND LEON'S SIDE

Cloud: L-leon, don't...

Leon: Why not? I know how much you like it...

Cloud: B-but that's...

Leon: Come on, what could it hurt?

Cloud: (holding icecream cone, bursts into tears) BUT IT'LL MAKE ME FAT!!!!!!!! (sobs)

BACK AT THE PARTY

_As it slowly starts to get late, our heroes are all sitting content, watching male and female "strippers" slide up and down the party has gone well, surprisingly, and Riku is starting to think it's time to call it a night, when..._

The door bursts open, surprising the heroes and making Sora fall on his ass. DiZ comes in, thirteen cloaked individuals standing behind him.

DiZ: SO! You thought to get rid of me, did you?! Well, here is my revenge!

Sora: DiZ... you didn't...

Riku: Oh my god... not that...

DiZ: YES! I HAVE REVIVED... ORGANIZATION XIII!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xemnas: (throws back his hood and runs towards Riku, his arms outstretched and his lips puckered) RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKU!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: OH GOD WHY?! (runs)

To be continued...

Asura: Yeah, I know it took me a while to update, but I've been really done in the dumps lately. My mom is pregnant, I'm depressed, and my cousins are being really annoying. Plus, I haven't really had the time to type with everything that's been going on. I hope you all can forgive me.

Anyway, read and review, please? I'll try and update faster this time.


	3. OMFG! Org XIII Returns!

Asura: You know, looking at the title of this story, I just realized that if I had changed the title to Dance Dance Ribbon, we'd have DDR instead of DRD. Ah, DDR, so many good memories... Hehe.

Anyway, I believe I left you guys on an interesting cliffhanger last chapter. Organization XIII had been revived and Xemnas had made an immediate beeline for Riku. What could possibly happen next? Find out right here on chapter three of DRD!!!!! NOT DDR!!!!! ENJOY!

Warning: ... Dude, insanity, hints of yaoi, yuri, and all of the above. Plus, OOCness and cussing. Enjoy the crackheadedness.

Disclaimer: What can I say? I don't own it. If I did, do you think I'd write all of these crazy fics? Hell, I'd just have everybody sleeping with each other and THAT would be the storyline. Chapter One: Riku screws Sora; Chapter Two: Riku gets screwed by Ansem; Chapter Three: Sora Screws…? Yeah, see what I mean?

Part Three: OMFG!!! Org. XIII Returns!!!!

By: Asura Mori

Xemnas: (throws back his hood and runs towards Riku, his arms outstretched and his lips puckered) RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKU!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: OH GOD WHY?! (runs)

Sora: RUN RIKU!!! RUUUUUN!!!! (jumps up from where he fell earlier) DON'T GIVE IN TO THE DARK SIDE RIKU!!! RUUUUN!!!!!!!!!

Riku: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, THE MACARANA?! I **AM** RUNNING!!!!

Xemnas: Riku!!! Don't run from me!!! I love you!!!!!!!

Riku: (stops and looks at him) Wherein lies the problem!!! I'm. Not. Gay.

Xemnas: (also stops and stares at Riku) Not gay… riiiight… I know all about that party you had last year. (glares at Sora) And what YOU did.

Riku: (freezes) H-how do you know about that?

Roxas: (raises his hand from the back of the group) My bad. You all remember when Sora and I were… well, one?

Sora: … You didn't.

Roxas: Like I said, my bad.

Sora: You fucking told him that Riku and I…?

Roxas: Yep.

Sora: And that we…?

Roxas: Um, yep.

Sora: (stares at him in disgust) You are a sick man.

Roxas: So I've been told. (smiles warmly, not at all perturbed by the dagger-like glares he was receiving from Riku and Sora)

Riku: (turns to look back at Xemnas) And so that's why you've been resurrected?

Xemnas: Well, not entirely. See, this idiot over here (points at DiZ) came and resurrected us because you "pushed him off a cliff."

Cloud: (from the other side of the room, still holding an ice-cream cone from earlier, interrupts) Hey, that's not exactly accurate. He was pushed down a HILL. There's a difference.

DiZ: It still hurt!

Cloud: But you're not dead, so suck it up. It was just a roll down a hill.

DiZ: I'll show you a fucking roll down a fucking hill, spiky! (moves as if to hurt Cloud)

Leon: (intervenes) Hey now! There's no need to get violent! You two need to chill.

DiZ: (glares at him in contempt) You have no room to talk, you fucking emo. After I take out that idiot blond, you're next. (pushes Leon out of the way and goes towards Cloud, who has now drawn his sword)

Leon: (turns, slowly, to look at Sora) Did he just…?

Sora: Call you an emo? Yeah, he did.

Yuffie: Unh-uh, he did NOT just go there. No NOBODIES is gonna diss anybody from the FF Gang!!!!

Tidus: DAMN STRAIGHT!!!!

Wakka: YEAH!!! What Tidus said!!!

Aerith: (glares at Tidus and Wakka in disapproval) Aren't you two a bit young to be using that sort of language?

Selphie: (turns on her, pissed) Man, fuck you bitch. We can speak any way we want to! You ain't our fucking mother.

Cid: (just stares at her in shock)

Yuffie: Noooooo. We can't fight!!! We're supposed to be a team… (sobs and runs off)

Tidus: (looks at Wakka) Does this mean the FF Gang doesn't exist anymore?

Wakka: Guess so, man. (both shrug and walk off)

Aerith: (drags Selphie off and beats her ass for back-talking)

Leon: Anyway… (turns on DiZ) Hey, fuck face!

DiZ: I told you I'd deal with you later! This blond kid's going down first!!

Cloud: Sure you can take me old man? I wouldn't want you to throw your back out.

DiZ: (snorts) Believe me when I say that I won't even have to try.

Cloud: Pretty big words coming from a dead man.

Leon: … hey… why am I being ignored…?

Riku: (pats him on the back) You're just not important enough right now.

Leon: (sobs and takes off running) I'm going back to my closet!!!! At least I'm welcome there!!!!

Sora: … He's a closet emo… (looks at Saix) Kinda like you. :D

Saix: (sniffs) I am not an emo. I'm just misunderstood.

Sora: Oh, sorry. I forgot that you came out. I meant to say "fag."

Saix: (glares at him) You're really testing my patience.

Riku: (blinks, surprised) Fairies have patience?

Saix: (death-glare) You're one to talk, boy. As I recall, you're the one who woke up next to your friend, naked, with your parents staring at you in horror. And you're calling me a fag? Go fuck yourself.

Xemnas: Or better yet, let me fuck you. That way it's more enjoyable.

Riku: (dry sarcasm) I'd rather get hit by a truck.

Xemnas: (shrugs) If that's what gets you off.

Riku: … You're a sick man.

Roxas: YAY!!! Now I'm not alone!!!

Xemnas: Number 13? (Roxas looks at him) Shut up.

Roxas: Yes sir… (cuddles up to Axel) Why does everybody hate me?

Axel: They don't hate you. They're just being mean. … Now could you please stop touching me?

Roxas: Nope. You're squishy. :D

Zexion: (leans over and pokes Axel, his eyes widening in surprise) Hey, he's right…

Axel: (glares at Zexion) Little emo kid, go sit in the corner.

Zexion: But----

Axel: Nope, don't want to hear it. Go and sit in the corner. Now.

Zexion: (drops his head in shame and goes and sits in the corner)

Axel: Now that that's been solved… (glares at Roxas) Stop it or you get the same fate.

Roxas: (stops and stares at the redhead) But I'm not emo… I'm too happy to be emo! :D

Sora: He does have a point.

Axel: Butt out, fag!

Sora: That's calling the kettle black. And at least I'm not a "flaming" fag.

Axel: I AM NOT GAY YOU DICK SUCKING-------

Roxas: Then what is all that stuff we do every night?

Axel: That's just for fun. That doesn't make you, or me, gay.

Sora: … Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Riku: (now running again) LOOK! If you try it at least once and then quit, then no, you're not gay! But if you try it more than once, for "fun" as you put it, then you're GAY! (turns to Xemnas) Look! There's your own kind! Now leave me be!!!!

Xemnas: But Riku… I love YOU!!!! (hugs him and attempts to kiss him)

Riku: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DiZ!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!! WHY DID YOU REVIVE THEM?!?!?!?!?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID YOU REVIVE **HIM**?!?!?!?!

Unfortunately at this moment, DiZ is getting his ass handed to him by Cloud… in a very painful way that we will not go into as I have no way of explaining it to you. :D

To be continued…

Asura: It's been a while in coming, but here's the third installment of Dance Ribbon Dance. I hope you all enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it. :D Read and review please and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.


	4. DDR

Asura: … (staring at Ch. 3 in amazement) Wow… I have… issues… Yes, I am just realizing this, but no, I'm not admitting to doing anything… No drugs were involved in the making of this fic… Now ice cream and lots of caffeine? Um… yeah… Huh…

Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of DRD, not to be confused with the chapter's title DDR. Enjoy. :D

Warning: ... Dude, insanity, hints of yaoi, yuri, and all of the above. Plus, OOCness and cussing. Enjoy the crackheadedness.

Disclaimer: … If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the world as we know it would cease to exist with all the nonsense I would come up with.

Chapter Four: DDR

By: Asura Mori

Leon: (in the closest) Nobody loves me… (sobs) … I'm so lonely… I'm Mr. Lonely… I have nobody… I'm all alone… WHOOO-OOOO-OOOH!

Xigbar: (who is near the closet at that moment) SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING EMO! NOBODY FUCKING LIKES YOU!

Leon: FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! EVERYBODY MISUNDERSTANDS ME!

Xigbar: You want misunderstood, hippie? I'll give you misunderstood!

Leon: Make up your fucking mind! Am I a hippie or an emo? … Not that I'm either, but still…

Xigbar: (ignores him and pulls out his sniper rifle) DIE FAIRY! (shoots closet and Leon to holy hell)

Leon: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (sobs) I'M NOT A FAIRY! (passes out in tears)

Xigbar: Thank god… now, back to my sexy stripper dance. :D

Roxas: (looks over at him) … Sexy isn't the word I would use…

Xigbar: (glares at him and lifts rifle) You wanna be next?

Roxas: Um… actually, I think I hear Axel calling me… (runs)

Xigbar: (smiles in satisfaction) Now that the idiots are gone… (starts stripping and doing that weird throat noise) Mpst, mpst, mpst, mpst…

Xemnas: (who is still chasing Riku, stops and stares) … WOW. (walks away, covering his eyes) I'm disturbed.

Riku: (still running, yells back) OBVIOUSLY!

Xigbar: NOBODY FUCKING ASKED YOU! (keeps stripping, finds pole, and dances around it) MPST, MPST, MPST, MPST!

Luxford: (glances over from his gambling table, eyebrows raised in amusement) Interesting… (turns to Lexaeus) I bet you ten bucks he gets killed first tonight.

Lexaeus: … (nods)

Luxford: … (sweat drop) You're supposed to bet against me, damn it…

Lexaeus: … (shakes head) I'd lose.

Luxford: … You actually talk?

Lexaeus: ……

Luxford: ……

Roxas: (walks by) Su-spi-cious… (walks away)

Luxford: … I really hate that kid.

Saix: You ain't the only one.

Luxford: … And where the hell did you come from?

Saix: … (walks away)

Luxford: Well, that was rude. (looks over at Lexaeus, who is staring at him, and sighs) … This party sucks…

Lexaeus: … (nods)

Luxford: Damn you…

Over where Cloud and DiZ are…

Cloud: Take that you fucking pansy! (stabs at him with Buster Sword)

DiZ: (screams like a little girl and runs)

Cloud: (chases him) WHO'S THE BITCH NOW, HUH? WHAT NOW?

DiZ: (runs around the corner, still screaming)

Cloud: (follows… and freezes when someone wraps their arms around him) What…?

Sephiroth: Hello lover.

Cloud: … FUCK.

Sephiroth: (hums) Just what I was thinking.

DiZ: JOKES ON YOU BITCH! HA! (runs off laughing maniacally) MY REVENGE IS COMPLETE!

Cloud: … I really hate that guy.

Sephiroth: (hums again and drags a screaming Cloud into a dark corner)

Sora: … (watching with disbelief) That kind of thing happens in real life?

Kairi: I wouldn't categorize this as "real life," dear.

Sora: … huh, true.

Xemnas: (stops in front of Sora, breathless) Have you seen Riku…?

Sora: Not recently, why?

Xemnas: Cause he somehow gave me the slip… (suddenly stares at Sora)

Sora: (fidgets) Um… did I do something…?

Xemnas: It's because of you… (shaking)

Sora: Eh?

Xemnas: IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT RIKU WON'T ACCEPT MY LOVE! (points at Sora dramatically) I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL YOU BASTARD!

Sora: … Eh?

Xemnas: The prize will be Riku… and the duel…

Sora: (looks at Kairi) … Eeeeh?

Kairi: (smacks him) Stop playing stupid. Namine's the blonde one.

Namine: Fuck you, Kairi.

Kairi: Already did.

Sora and Xemnas: (do a double take) WHAT…?

Kairi: … Did I say that out loud?

Namine: (gives her a "no-duh" look) No, you said it in your head and Sora and the creepy dude are just giving you blank stares.

Kairi: (smiles) Well in that case… (links arms with Namine and the two skip off)

Sora: … That was awkward…

Xemnas: Tell me about it…

Riku: I never knew…

Xemnas and Sora: (turn to look at Riku)

Sora: When'd you get here?

Riku: About five seconds ago, why?

Xemnas: Riiiiiiku… (goes to hug and kiss him)

Riku: (backs away, hands raised in defense) You really wanna do this dance again, asshole?

Xemnas: (sniffles) Why can't you just love me…?

Riku: I'M. NOT. GAY.

Xemnas: (turns and glares at Sora) It's your fault… It's all your fault… All because of that last party…

Sora: THAT was an accident.

Riku: One that will NEVER be repeated.

Xemnas: IT MATTERS NOT! SORA! (points at the brunette) I CHALLENGE YOU… TO DDR!

Sora: … Eh?

Riku: (smacks him) Just get it over with so we can go on with our lives.

Sora: (sighs) Fine… (turns to Xemnas) I accept your challenge, Xemnas… Let's dance.

Xemnas: (snickers) It will be my pleasure.

Five minutes later, in the living room…

Xemnas: (standing on a DDR mat) The song will be… Max 300…

Sora: Pfft, that's easy…

Xemnas: … Backwards.

Sora: … 0_o

Xemnas: Muhahahaha… prepare yourself, Sora… for the darkness…

Sora: … Why does this sound more like a rape fic than anything…?

Riku: Cause Asura is really fucked up in the head…

Asura: (pops in and smacks him) I brought you into this fic… and I can do anything I want with you. :D

Riku: Wait a minute… isn't that quote supposed to go something like "and I can take you out of it?"

Asura: Yeah, but then you'd be begging me to do it, so…

Riku: You suck…

Asura: Being an author does that to you. Ciao. (leaves)

Xemnas: Anyway… where were we?

Riku: (sidles up to Sora) Sora… if you lose…

Sora: Don't worry Riku. I won't let him take you back into the darkness…

Riku: … You really have no idea what it is he has planned for me, do you.

Sora: … He wants you to accept the darkness once again and join his side?

Riku: You're a fucking idiot. (whispers to him the REAL reason)

Sora: ………………… ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

Riku: And that's why I was gonna say that if you lose… I'm gonna fucking murder you and then throw your dead carcass to the Heartless.

Sora: (winces) Ouch.

Riku: Ouch doesn't even begin to cover it. (walks away, leaving Sora to duke it out with Xemnas… on DDR)

As the song begins…

Sora: Oh, this isn't so bad…

Three minutes later…

Sora: 0_o What the fuck…?

Riku: 0_o That's the first time I've ever seen something like that…

Xemnas: That was fucking crazy…

Sora: (turns and glares at Xemnas) You didn't even know what happened on this song when you chose it, did you?

Xemnas: I just heard it was really hard… 0_o And they weren't kidding…

Riku: Well, now what… (looking at the scores) You guys tied… in failing…

Xemnas: … I TAKE YOU ANYWAY. :D

Riku: (runs)

Xemnas: … Don't be like that… (chases him again)

Sora: And the chase continues… :D

Xigbar: (runs in naked) STRIPPER TIME!

Sora: (wide eyes, pulls out Keyblade) AGH! I'M NOT 18 YET! (kills Xigbar)

Luxford: Aaaaaand, that's my win. :D

Lexaeus: … Fuck you. (chops Luxford's head off) Cheater.

Luxford: Nuuuuu… (dies)

To be continued…

Asura: Yes, I realize it's been a while. Now that I'm finally graduated, I hope to catch up with everything… But as we all realize, stuff happens in life. Still don't know what's wrong with my hand and hope to find out soon. Otherwise… read and review please. :D


	5. Enough is Enough

Asura: Okay, after much deliberation... I think I will end this story in this chapter lol. I know it took me a reeeeeeally long time to update this, but... well, shit happens, as we all know. And then I had to go back and reread the previous chapters. I'm just a fucked up person lol. So, I hope you all enjoyed this... 'fic,' if that's what you would call it... But we have come to the end. So, here's the final chapter of DANCE RIBBON DANCE! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I think you all should be glad I don't own Kingdom Hearts. ^_^ That's all I gotta say.

Warning: ... Um... hehe...

Chapter Five: Enough is Enough

By: Asura Mori

_Quick recap (as it has been a while): Riku decided to throw a party, inviting most of the major characters of Kingdom Hearts. During their arrival at Riku's house, Cloud pushed DiZ down a hill. The party was going just fine, until DiZ reappears seeking revenge. To inact his revenge, he has revived Organization XIII. Xemnas immediately begins chasing after Riku and all hell breaks loose. In our last chapter, Xemnas had challenged Sora to a duel... with DDR. Both failed the song and Xemnas resumed chasing Riku. _

_So far, Leon is unconscious in the closet, Zexion is in the corner, Cloud has been kidnapped by Sephiroth, Namine and Kairi disappeared for some... alone time, Asura made a brief appearance and then left, Sora keybladed Xigbar to death for doing his "Stripper Time," Lexaeus killed Luxord for cheating, and Xemnas is still chasing Riku. Now, on with the "story."_

Riku: NO MEANS NO, DAMMIT! FIRE, FIIIIIIIIIRE!

Random Character: Pfft, you can't have fire in a story...

Sora: THIS ISN'T FUCKING _TWAIR_! GTFO! (kills R.C.) Go back to your own damn story! (turns to look at Riku) Just keep running Riku! I'VE GOT A PLAN!

Riku: (starts to say something, but is then tackled by Xemnas) NUUUUUUUUU!

Xemnas: FINALLY! Damn you're fast. If Sora hadn't distracted you just then, I would have NEVER caught you. (begins to strip Riku)

Riku: DAMMIT SORA! HURRY!

Sora: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! (runs off somewhere, with Riku cursing as Xemnas begins to have his way with him)

Goofy: Uh-hyuh... Shouldn't we be, like... you know... hiccup... helping? (drunk off his ass)

Donald: (also drunk; glares at Goofy) I'll... hiccup... help all... damn right... FIRE! (Goofy combusts into tiny pieces) That's why... hiccup... you ain't suppose' to... hiccup... drink and drive... (passes out)

Roxas: ... That's what drinking and driving is? (looks to Axel questioningly)

Axel: (peeks out from underneath the blanket they're both under and shrugs) Who knows? Now get your ass back under here. We're still having "fun." (drags Roxas back underneath the covers)

Saix: (happens to be passing by) ... Fags. (walks away, whistling)

Zexion: (looks over from his corner) Can I come out now? I won't be emo anymore... (sobs quietly)

Leon: (from the closet) SHUT UP! I'M NOT FUCKING EMO!

Zexion: I didn't say you were... (eyes growing wide as Leon comes bursting out of the closet, gunblade in hand)

Leon: I'M NOT FUCKING EMO! (kills Zexion, then looks around wildly) WHERE IS THAT BASTARD? WHERE IS DiZ?

_From the darkness..._

Cloud: Leon, help!

Leon: ... HE WENT THAT WAY! (runs off outside... and falls down the hill, rolling and hitting every tree along the way)

DiZ: (steps out from behind the door) THAT'S CALLED KHARMA BITCH! (laughs maniacally and runs off, only to be stopped by Sora)

Sora: There you are... You... This is all because of you...

DiZ: That's right! And there's nothing you can do to stop it! Organization XIII will exact revenge on all of you and- (gets cut off by Sora, who has stabbed him with his Keyblade)

Sora: (smiles sweetly) If I destroy the source, then all of this will go away, like it never happened. Goodbye DiZ. :D

DiZ: NUUUUUUU! (maigcally combusts into tiny sparkling stars, then settles as a small dust pile on the floor)

Back in the other room...

Riku: No, please... stop... (struggling underneath Xemnas)

Xemnas: Stop struggling, Riku. It will start to feel good in a min- (twitches, then reaches up his hands to his head and starts screaming)

Riku: 0_o

Xemnas: (starts shaking uncontrollably and spontaneously combusts)

Riku: ... Huh. Well, that's awkward... (gets up, dusts himself off, and pulls his clothes back on)

_Throughout the house, the screams of Organization XIII can be heard... and then there is silence._

Sora: (comes back in and sees Riku sitting in a nearby chair) Hey, you okay?

Riku: Yeah, I'm fine... I just can't believe... it's finally over...

Roxas: (jumps out from underneath the blanket, completely naked, and places a hand on Riku's shoulder) Yeah, me too... (sighs happily)

Riku: 0_o

Sora: 0_o

Axel: (also jumps out, completely naked) DAMMIT ROXAS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE WHEN I'M... (sees Riku and Sora) ... oh... um... hi...

Sora: WTF ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE? WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOW UP?

Axel: (looks at Sora as if he's stupid) You can't get rid of awesomeness like me. And Roxas is mine, by default, so he gets to stay too. Duh.

Roxas: WHEE!

Riku: (shakes his head and drops his head into his hands) Oh god... Make it stop...

-0-0-0-0-

Asura: (closes story book and glances around at her audience) And that, kids, is how Kingdom Hearts ACTUALLY came to an end. ^_^ Now remember, dont' drink and drive... ~And tonight, I'm gonna have my self such a good time...~ (wanders off humming)

Sora and Riku: (stand up indignantly) THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED! WE NEVER-

Asura: (holds up her hand) Tell it to the fans. :P

_~Fin~_


End file.
